


I Apologize For This (go read my other work it's actually good)

by FineTheCouchIsCoolToo



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M, i was kidding around and this happened, im sorry, mpreg (kind of), my friend made me post this, this is a joke, vore (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FineTheCouchIsCoolToo/pseuds/FineTheCouchIsCoolToo
Summary: This is a joke about how freaky Murdoc is in bed and also his god complex and I'm sorry I made it





	I Apologize For This (go read my other work it's actually good)

**Author's Note:**

> The line breaks are indicators of where I had started a new message. The grammar mistakes are on purpose so I left them. I am ashamed of this and if I had any respect for myself I would not be posting it.

Murdoc ejaculates into 2D's food and watches him eat it  
2D doesn't know  
2D gives him a big grin and goes, "I'll never know what the secret ingredient is but everything you make is so good muds"  
and Murdoc is right behind the kitchen counter right  
so he begins to salivate and he says, "do you want to know?"  
and 2D goes YES PLEASE!  
and murdoc comes from around the table and his hand is covered in vegetable oil and he is cranking his magic meat so hard  
and 2D begins to cry  
why have you done this murdoc  
and murdoc tells him,  
ive been trying to impregnate you with my demon spawn but for some reason it won't work  
and then 2D says,  
ive always wanted to be a mommy  
and they fuck  
(this is where I had stopped the bit but, alas, my friend egged me on and I continued.)  
as they fuck murdoc bends himself over to rub his cheek against 2D's big bloated belly, whispering over and over again to his seed inside of 2Ds stomach  
he whispers "i love you," and 2D thinks its to him and  
he says, "i love you too murdoc"  
and Murdoc shakes his head. he stops his thrusting and slams his hand against the granite counter.  
"you are just a beautiful vessel for my creation. I will never love you  
you are a pawn in my game  
i only love those who come from my flesh.:  
"  
and 2D orgasms  
months later he begins to develop a bump and Murdoc is convinced that it has finally worked  
at the nine month mark they go to the hospital  
the doctor looks at them in shock.  
"you are not pregnant." he says.  
"you have just been holding in all of your semen"  
murdoc looks at him in horror  
why stuart????  
2D sobs. "i couldnt orgasm unless you told me i was useless again."  
murdoc scowls. "you are useless. i thought my plan had worked."  
2D comes all over the hospital room. He comes so hard that he spontaneously combusts.  
the doctor wipes semen and guts off of his face.  
"murdoc"  
he says  
"boys cant get pregnant. try a girl next time."


End file.
